The Lost Girl
by Daynarulz
Summary: The Untold Story of Peter Pan. An OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, thanks for choosing my story. This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. I am very open to contructive criticism as well :)**

**Chapter 1**

**It was a bitter night in New York City of 1923. Snow hadn't fallen yet, but the winter breeze had begun to blow through the air. It was a week after Christmas and Adalae was sitting on her window seat gazing at the stars. She was always intrigued by the constellations the stars made, but it was on this special night that a certain pair of stars caught her attention. Two celestial bodies, in the eastern part of the sky, were diagonal from each other; the lower right star brighter than the one above it.**

**She stared at the formation puzzled. She knew the bright one wasn't a planet, but so what other explanation would fit its brightness? Suddenly, her musing was interrupted by a knock on her door as her mother walked in wearing an elegant, red dress. "Adalae! It's way passed your bedtime." She said and shooed Adalae off the window seat and into her bed. "Mom, there's a bright star out tonight." Adalae said as her mother herded her into bed.**

"**It's probably Venus dearie. You know how brilliant that can be." Adalae stared up at her mother while looking her over. Ana's light brown hair was pinned in a classic curled bun, her pearl earrings that Adalae's father had given her dangled from her ears as her red lipstick made her soft lips pop. Her red dining gown contoured to the outline of her curves and held up her breasts. She reminded Adalae of an upper-class woman, just as she intended to be; she wouldn't want to ruin Henry's prestigious reputation after all.**

**Henry walked into the nursery and breathed a sigh with relief. "There you are! We're going to be late!" he exclaimed and walked back out of the room. Ana turned back to her daughter and grazed her chin. "Do you really have to go?" Adalae said sadly. Ana simpered, "I'll be back before you know it." she said. She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out of the nursery.**

"**Are you sure it's alright to leave her alone?" Ana asked as Henry helped her slip into her fur coat. "She's not entirely alone darling. There's the maids and the dog." He pointed over at the Saint Bernard laying by the floral-printed couch in the living room. As he finished primping her he grabbed his hat and they left.**

**The wind had begun to pick up outside, hitting Adalae's bedroom window. She laid down on her stomach with her head tucked under her pillow trying to block out the noise. She never liked the wind and this night was certainly no different. Suddenly, and without warning, a large bang made Adalae cringe in her bed. She slowly lifted her pillow up and realized that her window was now wide open. Feeling the cold air rushing in, she leaped hastily out of her bed and closed the window. **

**As she walked back to her bed, she caught a glimpse of a small light out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned to her left and watched as the light shimmered like it was alive. She stood there looking at it in awe debating if she should be the curious girl she shouldn't be and go look or go back in bed.**

**Before she could make up her mind though, the light started flying toward her, ramming into her stomach, and then collapsing to the floor. Adelae quickly fell to her knees with it to see what it was. As she examined it closely, she gasped as she realized what it was; a tiny girl with wings that seemed to through off dust as they shuddered, brushing what seemed like dust off of her, but it wasn't ordinary dust. It sparkled, like her mother's jewelry when the light hit it just right. Adelae was so mesmerized she lifted her finger and went to touch the little creature to see if it was real. The creature noticed and swiftly flew back in the air. It started to make bell noises and wave it's little arms furiously in the air.**

**Adelae looked up at the creature confused. It seemed to speak a whole different language. "How fascinating," Adelae thought. "I am terribly sorry for trying to touch you. Apparently you don't like that." Adelae apologized after realizing what she did. "Wait, did I just understand what that thing said?" Adelae thought. "You understood her?" A voice called from behind her. Adelae turned around and saw a boy her age standing in the shadow of her room.**

**Slowly, he stepped into the moonlight. He had shaggy, blonde hair and light blue eyes that almost resembled the color of the moonlight, but he was also partly covered in dirt. The clothes he wore were ripped up pants cut at the knees and half of a faded white tank top. He stood only a few feet from Adelae before he asked her curiously, "How can you understand her?" as he looked her over like she was a creature from another planet. "I wish I knew how I did." she replied as she kept her eye on him in case he acted suspiciously.**

**He looked at Adelae's appearance. He gathered that she was about two inches shorter than him. Her hair was a long, curly brown and went below her shoulders. Her grey eyes were rare but beautiful, as he continued to gaze at her. Her clothes confused him. She wore sweat like pants that went to the knee and a t-shirt with sleeves that went to her elbow. "Don't girls wear night gowns?" He thought and stopped circling around her. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Adelae. Who are you?" **

"**Peter pan. Nice to meet you."**

"**It's nice to meet you Peter but I just have one question. How did you get in here and why are you in my room?" he chuckled at her question. **

"**Well as you can see it's windy outside. I just so happened to be in front of your window when it picked up and slammed me against it. I'm terribly sorry for waking you." Adelae looked at him puzzled. **

"**How can you slam into my window? Weren't you walking?"**

"**No I was flying back home."**

**Adelae laughed. This boy's crazy, she thought. "Flying? Ha I highly doubt that. you're not one of those midnight stalkers are you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Peter levitated a couple of inches off the ground. Adelae was speechless. **

"**How are you doing that?" she asked him bewildered. "Magic!" he chuckled before planting his feet back on the floor. Adelae looked at him in irritations as she scoffed, "Funny Peter." The ball of light perched itself on his shoulder and said **_**I help him fly thank you very much. **_**"Wow I think you offended her by not giving her credit for my flying ability." Peter said chuckling. "I still can't figure out what she is though," Adelae explained. **

**After hearing that, the ball of light flew toward Adelae's face and put out her little hand. **_**I'm Tinker bell, and I'm a fairy. **_**"And she has a bad temper." Peter added obnoxiously. Adelae smiled as she shook Tinker bell's little hand. "Nice to meet you Tinker bell. Could I call you Tink?" **_**Why not? Everyone else does**_**, Tinker bell said flatly as she flew back to Peter.**

"**Well I guess we better leave." Peter said. As he began to climb out the window, Adelae stopped him before he could take off. "Wait, where do you live?" she asked. He sighed as he stepped down in front of her. He motioned out the window as he pointed to the star her mother thought was Venus. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He recited. Adelae stood confused. "What?" Peter sighed again. "Neverland."**

"**Neverland? I have never heard of such a place."**

"**Oh you would love it. It's a place where you could be whatever you want to be. There are pirates, Indians, mermaids-"**

"**Wait mermaids? I thought those were a myth?"**

"**Nope they're real, and the best part of Neverland is that you never grow up."**

**Adelae thought about never growing up. She would love to stay 13 forever. She could live with that. "Take me with you." She requested. Peter looked at her surprised and replied "Okay," without a second thought. Tinker bell flew up to his face. **_**Are you crazy? Bringing a girl to Neverland? **_**"Don't forget that I can understand you." Adelae cautioned her. Tinker bell grunted and sat back on Peter's shoulder. "I think it's a great idea, Tink." He said as he winked at Adelae. Adelae blushed.**

"**Well Adelae would you really feel okay leaving your life here and going to Neverland with me?" She nodded, confident in her decision. "I can't stand the fact my own father doesn't want me anymore." She said spitefully, mainly to herself as she looked up at Peter. "I know how you feel," is all Peter conceded.**

"**How can you fly in this wind?" Adelae questioned still struggling with keeping her focus on not falling to her death. Peter laughed as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "How about we fly like this until we actually get to Neverland," He incited and pulled Adelae alongside himself. She felt weird with his hand holding hers. She had never held a guy's hand, not even in kindergarten, but she liked it. Tinker bell didn't seem too happy about it though. Secretly, she did like the fact that Peter had found a girl that could actually understand her.**

**They reached the Atlantic Ocean and Peter ascended higher into the night. They climbed above the clouds and Adelae could see all of New York City. It's so beautiful, she thought as they fly higher. "Close your eyes and hold your breath." Peter instructed. Adelae does so and the next thing she knew she was flying faster than she had been, clutching onto Peter's arm for dear life. They land on something soft, however, Adelae still held on to Peter's arm. **

**He chuckled, "Adelae, open your eyes." When she finally did she realized that they were standing on top of a cloud. She peered over the edge and saw an island below, gasping. "Welcome to Neverland." Peter declared while holding her hand. They flew off the cloud and descended towards the island.**

*** * * **

"**I'm telling you Cap'n, Peter's not here." Smee conveyed to Captain Hook. "The men have searched everywhere for him." Hook grunted. "He couldn't have just disappeared Smee. "Have them look again." Smee nodded reluctantly and walked out of the Captain's quarters. Hook laid back in his chair and put his feet on his desk. He picked up a cloth and began polishing his silver hook where his right hand used to be. **

"**I can't wait to cut that boy's throat out with this thing," he thought evilly as he smiled at the thought. The cabin door flew open. "Cap'n! We've spotted something in the sky!" Hook stood up and snapped his fingers. Quickly, Smee snatched Hook's coat helping Hook into it.**

**He walked onto the deck of the **_**Jolly Roger**_** over to where one of the pirates was looking through a spyglass. Hook cleared his throat. The pirate obediently handed him the spyglass and pointed to a spot in the sky. **

**Hook raised the spyglass to his right eye. Sure enough, there was Peter Pan sitting on a cloud with a girl? "How can this be?" he wondered out loud. "What is it Cap'n?" Smee asked, curious. Hook clasped the spyglass and turned to face his crew. "Peter seems to have a guest with him." He announced. "Get the net in the cannon and be ready to fire. Today's the day for victory; let's rain on his little parade."**

*** * ***

"**And that is Captain Hook's ship, the **_**Jolly Roger**_**." Peter explained pointing to the ship below them. "They're pirates right?" Peter nodded. "Nasty ones." Adelae chuckled. "This place is so beautiful. I don't think I'll ever leave." A huge smile flashed across Peter's face. "I'm glad to hear it," he finally admitted and plopped down on a cloud closer to the island. Adelae sat closely behind him. "So how long have you been here?" Adelae finally asked. Peter shrugged, "I don't know." "You don't know?" she said amused.**

**Peter looked at her confused, "What's so funny?" She shook her head as she grinned, "I just don't get how you don't know how long you've been here." Peter pondered for a moment on her comment. "Maybe I've just lost track of time."**

"**Okay well, when's your birthday?"**

"**I don't remember."**

"**You don't remember your own birthday?!"**

**Peter looked up at her again. "I ran away from home when I was very young." Adelae was taken aback. "Why did you run away so young?" Before Peter could answer her question, a huge bang came from below. They both peeked over the edge of the cloud.**

**Suddenly, they both see a black ball flying right towards Peter. "Peter look out!" Adelae yelled but it was too late. The black ball released a net, ensnaring Peter. Before Peter could react, the net yanked him down towards the ship. "No!" Adelae yelled and flew after the net furiously. It landed on top of the deck of the ship as Adelae followed.**

**When she eventually realized she was flying way too fast, she tried to slow down but to no avail. Instead, she collided onto the deck right next to Peter. The pirates howled with laughter and encircled them. "Look what the brat brought in," one of them said staring at Adelae. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up grasping her left shoulder.**

"**Make way for Captain Hook!" A short, stubby man hollered clearing a pathway through the crowd of pirates. Behind him strutted a tall, thin man wearing a scarlet coat with a sword and scabbard attached to his side. He had long, curly black hair and his eyes were dark with a tint of red in them. They scared Adelae. He sneered at Peter wrapped in the net without even acknowledging Adelae's presence. He walked around Peter a couple of times and knelt down near his head. "You thought you could hide from me forever didn't you?" He whispered malignantly with an evil smirk on his face.**

**He finally turned to look at Adelae curiously like he had seen her somewhere before. As he muses over her, Adelae came up with an idea. "Father?" she said softly. Hook glared at her confused as well as Peter. "You were right Peter, I do resemble him." She falsely proclaimed as she winked at Peter. Peter nodded that he understood as he slowly realized what Adelae was up to. She was trying to create a distraction for him to escape. Inconspicuously, he pulled his dagger out of his pocket and slowly cut through the net as Adelae continued her charade.**

"**I thought you were gone forever." Hook continued to look at her in bewilderment. I don't have a daughter, do I? He thought. He looked over her again and noticed some resemblance. Could it be that his last love fiasco could've resulted in the birth of a child? "My uncle said you would never have cared for me if you ever met me after my mother passed away." Adelae exaggerated while glancing over at Peter's progress. He was half way through the net. Just a little bit longer, she thought and turned her attention back to Hook.**

"**What is your name?" Hook managed to ask. "My name is Adelae." "What a beautiful name." he said as he strolled up to her. She glanced back at Peter again; he was almost free. She looked back at Hook with half a smile. Before he could reach her, Peter broke out. "Now!" he yelled. Adelae instinctively flew upward over the pirates as Peter followed her.**

**Hook looked up at them enraged. "You see Hook, I'm too smart for you to keep captured." He said laughing as he held Adelae's hand. "Curse you Peter Pan!" Hook yelled vehemently. Peter and Adelae took off toward the island before Hook could finish his sentence. "Should we go after them, Cap'n?" Smee inquired, slowly edging away from Hook. **

**Hook twirled around suddenly causing his entire crew to flinch in astonishment. His eyes were ablaze with fury, turning a fire red, but instantly faded back to their original black color. "No let them have their fun for now." he finally said and retired to his cabin.**

**Peter and Adelae landed on the shore of the island near to the **_**Jolly Roger**_**. "That has been the most fun I've had with him in a long time!" Peter said laughing, inspiring Adelae to burst up too. "I can't believe he actually felt for it!" Tinker bell came out of Adelae's pant pocket shining a bright red. **_**Could you learn how to land better!? **_**She quipped as she settled on Peter's shoulder. "Oh, sorry Tink. I didn't know you were in there." Adelae says trying not to crack up at Tinker bell's messed up hair. "Nice hairdo Tink, trying to start a new trend?" Peter chimed in trying to hold in his own laughter.**

**Tinker bell felt her head and realized her perfect little bun had come undone out of the right side of her head. Embarrassed, she whisked past Adalae and into the forest. "Oh I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Adelae said remorsefully, feeling bad. "She'll get over it." Peter stated walking at Adelae's side. "**

**Where did she go?" Adelae asked curiously. Peter crossed his arms. "I don't know. She most likely went to our secret hideout to complain about you to the Lost Boys." Adelae turned to Peter. "The Lost Boys?" Peter smiled. "Come on. I'll introduce you to them." he says extending out his hand. She gripped it and they fly into the jungle.**

"**So you never got to answer my question earlier." Adelae finally incited after flying in silence for ten minutes. Peter sighed, "One day, I overheard my mother discussing what I was going to be once I grew up. I didn't like the idea of growing up. I want to stay a kid forever. So I ran away." "Didn't you ever miss your family?" Peter shot her a glance and turned away. **

"**Yes I did." He finally confessed. "When I was about seven, I'm guessing, I went back to see them. I came to my bedroom window and found it barred. I peeked inside and saw my parents. But they weren't missing me. There was another child in my mother's arms. They had forgotten about me. I never went back." He finished.**

**Adelae tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is that why you said you knew how it felt for not being wanted?" He nodded. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "Don't be." he replied. Suddenly, Adelae heard something from below: a faint bell noise. "Do you here that?" she asked as she descended toward the trees. "Adelae, where are you going?" Peter called out to her as he followed.**

**As she landed, she soon found that the noise was coming from a ball of light stuck to a spider web. **_**Somebody help! **_**It pleaded. She rushed to the scene and discovered that it was a boy fairy struggling to get free. "Hold on." She responded and carefully untangled his wings. After she unloosed him she set him in her hand. He fluttered his wings about and said, **_**Thank you,**_** "Your welcome. I'm Adelae." **_**Tank at your service. **_**He replied.**

**Peter touched down next to Adelae before sighting Tank. "Looks like you found yourself a fairy." Peter said before introducing himself. **_**Peter? Have we met before? **_**"I don't think so. What did you say your name was?" **_**Tank. **_**Peter's eyes grew big. "Tank? Tinker bell's Tank?" Adelae looked at Peter. "I didn't know Tink had a boyfriend." Tank chuckled. **_**I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her brother. **_**"Brother?" Peter and Adelae say in unison. **_**Yes, **_**Tank replied.**

"**Wow, Tink did mention something about having a brother, but she never liked talking about you." Peter explained, still shocked. Tank sighed. **_**I'm not surprised. I haven't seen her in years, **_**"Why is that?" Adelae inquired curiously. Tank perched himself on a leaf and gestured for them to sit down. **_**She wanted to do better things with her life and explore the world. I told her that she belonged home and to give up dreams like that. I felt stupid for saying such things because I secretly had the same dream. **_**He sighed again.**

_**She was so mad at what I said she ran away. Months passed and I started to worry about her. So I went out to look for and here I am now talking to humans, **_**he joked like he was imagining Adelae and Peter. They looked at each other, "We can take you to her." Adelae proposed. Peter looked at her as Tank lifted his head. **_**Really? **_**"Um Tank, would it be okay if I talk to Adelae privately for a moment?" Tank shrugged and flew toward a tree branch not far from where they were sitting.**

**Peter grabbed Adelae by the arm and pulled her a couple of feet away from where Tank had landed. "Are you crazy?" he hissed glancing at Tank then back at Adelae.**

"**What are you talking about Peter?"**

"**Why would say that? How do we know he's telling the truth? He could be working for Hook."**

"**Oh grow up Peter. You'd really think Hook would hire a fairy to do his dirty work?"**

"**No but it's a possibility." Adelae rolled her eyes as she started to walk away, but Peter held her arm and pulled her closer to him. "All I am saying is that we need to be careful. I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." He caressed her cheek with his free hand. "Especially you." She removed his hand from her arm. "I can take care of myself." She said before walking back over to Tank. **

**He stood up as she approached him. "How would you like to be my fairy?" she asked. Tank's wings flittered with excitement. **_**Really?! **_**"Yes. And you'll be able to see your sister." He shot upward to meet her outstretched hand and shook her finger. **_**Oh thank you so much! I would love to be your fairy. **_**He said excitedly. Adelae smiled, "Then it's settled." She turned around and saw Peter leaning against a tree trunk as he waited patiently.**

"**Would you like to lead the way?" she asked politely. Peter stood up straight and lifted his head. She walked over to him and reached out her hand, but Peter ignored it as they start to ascend above the trees with Tank traveling behind them.**

*** * ***

_**I swear she looked like Ana, **_**Hook thought, as he leaned on his desk with his chin in his hand. He couldn't get Adelae off his mind and he couldn't figure out why. He snatched up a bottle of rum off his desk and took a swig. He slammed the bottle back down on the desk and the door creaked open. "Cap'n?" Smee began to say as he peeked through the doorway. **

"**Bring it in." Hook said. Smee strolled in with a tray in his hand and set it down in front of Hook, lifting the lid. Steam rose from the platter as he named each item on the entree. "A turkey leg, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, and a mix of peas and carrots," Smee declared while he placed the silverware on the right side of the tray. **

**Hook seized the turkey leg and took a bite. As he took it, juice ran down his face and the tender meat melted away in his mouth, savoring it as long as he could. He swallowed the bite and patted his mouth with the napkin that lay on his lap.**

"**What would I do without you, Smee," He remarked playfully and then waved at him to leave. A huge smile grew on Smee's face as he walked out of the cabin. Hook finished the turkey leg and moves onto the mouth-watering mash potatoes and gravy. Before he could take one bite, he heard a faint noise come from outside. He ignored it, but as he went to take another, the noise grew louder.**

"**What the bloody hell?" he shouted angrily, slamming down his spoon and throwing his napkin down on his plate. He pushed his chair out and trudged toward the window to open it. He realized the faint noise sounded like something ticking, like a clock. He panicked and surveyed the water. He spotted ripples as a long, scaly tail stuck out above the water. **_**Oh god, **_**he thought and ran back inside the cabin. "Smee!"**

**Smee bursts open the door and hollered, "Where are you Cap'n?" He walked around and examined the closed curtains near Hook's bed. He was hesitant to open them, but he heard a low whimpering noise coming from behind. He peered through them and saw Hook against the headboard, hugging a pillow while rocking back and forth.**

"**Is it gone Smee?" he asked, his voice shaky. Smee walked over to the open window and inspected outside. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and let out a sigh of relief. "Yes Cap'n, it's gone." Smee told him as he closed the window. "Good." Hook said and lifted up his bed curtains again. "Get me a new bottle of rum will you?" Smee looked at him with concern.**

"**Cap'n, the doctor said -"**

"**Just get me the bloody bottle damn it." Hook snapped. **

**Smee sighed. "Yes Cap'n." he complied and walked out. Hook grasped the bottle off the table and swigged the last of it. Without realizing it, he let it drop to the floor. It landed with a crash and a few pieces of glass shattered in different directions. **

_**Smee will clean it up, **_**he thought and plopped back into a huge red-cushioned chair. He slouched as he set his feet on a small, round coffee table and started thinking again. He started remembering when he was in Tortuga before he had come to God-forsaken place. That was where he had met Ana.**

**It was a cold, stormy night. Rain was pouring down and his crew was celebrating a great victory. "Cheers to our enduring Cap'n!" they yelled and clinked each other's bottles together. They were in the far right corner of a shady bar and Hook was sitting to the left of his crew. He watched them drink and wrestle with the wenches on duty. **

**Unexpectedly, a tall blonde girl with smeared make up and a ripped up, faded green dress covered in dirt came on to him. "Hello handsome." She said as she sat on his lap, crossing her legs. "Would you like some help celebrating?" She said and caressed his face with her rigid hand. He halted her advances and set her hand on her lap. "Not interested." He retorted and lifted her off his lap. **

**She huffed and stomped off. Smee was coming back with a new bottle of rum and she ran into him intentionally. The bottle slipped out of Smee's hands, but he caught it before it could hit the ground. "Here is your bottle Cap'n." Smee said, handing it to Hook after he popped the cork open. Hook took it and raised it above his head. "Cheers to another victory." Hook toasted and took a swig. **

**He slammed it down on the table and looked around. There were a few other pirates sitting at a table drunk, two arm wrestling at the bar and a woman walked in, well dressed.**_** What is a well dressed woman doing in a pirates bar? **_**Hook thought and stood up. The only person that noticed he moved was Smee. "Cap'n?" he began to call out, but Hook ignored him. **

"**Could I have a scotch?" the lady asked while Hook made his way to the counter. "Put it on my tab." He told the bartender. The lady turned to him and he took in her beauty. She had long brown curly hair an inch past her shoulders. Her light brown skin looked smooth to him and her grey eyes sparkled from the candlelight. **

**He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Thank you sir." She responded. "You are most welcome. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain James Hook at your service." He said, bowing in reverence. She giggled as she curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Hook." "Please call me James." He insisted.**

**She smiled, "Okay, thank you James. I'm Ana. What brings you to Tortuga?" "My crew and I just took down our first Spanish galleon and are celebrating." He said with pride. "Would you like to join me?" he asked without thinking. She blushed at the thought and said, "Sure." **

**The image of the way she looked that night made him smile. The warmth of her skin, the smell of her hair, the way she smiled when she looked at him made him miss her more. **_**It has been so long; **_**he thought and finished off his second bottle of rum.**

* * *

Sooo what did you think? If you like to tell me what you think please R&R. I'_d really appreciate it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Peter led Adalae and Tank to a small clearing near the center of the island. The scent of fresh pine filled Adalae's nostrils as she sighed with satisfaction at the sight. After walking along a small dirt path they finally stopped at a hollowed tree. **

**On the front of the tree was an outline of what seemed to be a door. Peter stood in front of it and pulled a lever that was attached to the side of one of the tree branches. Slowly, an opening began to appear as Adalae and Tank gawked in amazement with the sight. Peter then turned to Adalae and said, "Ladies first." **

**Adalae slowly stepped towards the opening and peered inside, but all she could see was darkness. "Peter, I don't see any-" before she could finish her sentence she stumbled into the opening. As she fell into the black abyss, she screamed as she realized the truth; Peter had deceived her into going to this mysterious island because he was planning to kill her. With this thought drifting in her mind, she started to realize that this was the end. She had been led to her death without even realizing it. **

**Her scream came to an abrupt halt as she hit the bottom with a thud and tumbled into something. She opened her eyes to see six pairs of legs standing in front of her. She strained her eyes to look up and see who they belonged to. To her surprise, they belonged to six boys, all staring at her with curiosity. The confused look on their faces resembled the way she felt. **

**"Look what rolled in this time," the redheaded one said. "What's a girl doing in Neverland?" a short boy queried as he stood between two twin boys, marveling at Adalae's presence. They started to chatter amongst themselves as Adalae tried to stand up. She brushed the dirt off of her clothes while she made sure everything was still in working order. Luckily, nothing was broken from the fall which brought her some relief. **

**She glanced at all the boys as every single one of them stared back at her. She didn't know what to do. Her anger towards Peter had faded and skepticism replaced it as the boys began to crowd around her like she was a shiny, new toy. "Um, hello boys," she said nervously, but none of them responded. **

**The tallest one of the bunch stepped out of the circle with his arms crossed in front of him. He was dressed like Peter, as well as the rest of the boys. He had fiery, red hair that just barely passed his ears, accentuating his auburn eyes. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. "I am Adalae Willingham," she replied uncomfortably. The boy started to circle her. "How did you get here?" he demanded. **

**"Well, you see, pe-" "Who told you about this place? Do you work for Hook?" he inquired hastily, getting in Adalae's face. She stepped back, confused at why this boy was being so hostile. **

**"Slightly, is that any way to treat our guest?" Peter insinuated from the corner of the room. All the boys, except for Slightly, turned around and yelled, "Peter!" in unison. As they scurried over to Peter, Slightly looked back at Adalae, snorted, and joined the rest of the boys. **

**Adalae watched as Slightly walked away while she listened to the other boys question Peter. "Why were you gone so long, Peter?" one of the twins asked. Peter was about to answer when his eyes fell on Adalae. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. **

**In that moment, she began to remember that it was Peter's oversight that she had fallen and was interrogated harshly by one of the boys. Her anger gradually started to return. "Boys, the reason why I was gone for so long was because I met a very special person," he disclosed, squeezing Adalae's shoulder as the expression on her face became a blush. **

**"This is Adalae and she is going to become our very first lost girl," he declared. The boys gasped and looked at one another bewildered by the announcement. "You have got to be kidding me," Slightly remarked in disbelief. Adalae smiled at him, hoping to offset any hard feelings he had towards her from earlier. If he had forgiven her though, he certainly wasn't showing it. **

**Peter continued with his speech. "And since she is a young lady, I expect all of you to treat her with the utmost respect." He looked over at Adelae, "Well, what do you say? Will you be our first lost girl?" "Yes," she replied, "I'd be honored." **

**The Lost boys, with the exception of Slightly, cheered and lined up in front of Adalae waiting to be introduced. Slightly huffed and remained where he was. Peter wasn't happy with Slightly's attitude and dragged him over to meet Adalae. "Adalae, I'd like you too meet my second-in-command, Slightly," Peter introduced. **

**"Hello Slightly," Adalae said, trying her best to sound polite. Slightly spit on the ground in front of her before walking away without saying a word. Adalae watched him disappear and spotted Tank and Tinker Bell talking nearby. _I hope they settle everything, _she thought to herself and looked back at Peter. "He'll come around. He's always like this when I brought a new lost boy here." Peter said casually. **

**Two blonde-haired boys stood in front of them, one shorter than the other, waiting patiently to be acknowledged. "This is Tootles," Peter began, patting the shorter one's shoulder. Tootles looked at Adalae curiously, his auburn eyes filled with innocence. **

**He stood there like that for quite awhile before Peter felt the awkward tension building. "You can go now Tootles," he instructed. Tootles snapped out of his daze, mumbled an apology, and waddled off, his little belly jiggling with his every movement. **

**Peter continued. "And this is Curly," he said, introducing the other blonde boy, rustling around his curly hair. "You can see why we call him Curly," Peter joked. Curly looked at her with his dark blue eyes and stared back at the ground. He quietly whispered, "Hello." He gave a partial smile, revealing a missing front tooth, and walked over to the long oak table to their left. **

**Next were the Twins. They each grabbed one of Adalae's hands and kissed the top of them. "Hello Adalae," they said in unison. Adelae couldn't help giggling as Peter walked up behind them. "These are the Twins. They're the youngest of the group," he disclosed, signaling them to go with a tap on their shoulders. They ran off whispering to each other. **

**The last boy, who looked about the same age as Slightly, was standing in the corner of the room with his arms folded in front of him. He had long brown hair that came down to his shoulders and wore a pair ripped up pants that hardly passed his knees. "Come on, Nibbs. Be social for once," Peter beseeched him. **

**Nibbs rolled his eyes as he took his time to walk over to them. He walked up to Adalae, spit in his hand, and offered it for her to shake. Adalae knew he had done this on purpose, whether it was to test her or not, she didn't know. Nevertheless, she went through with it responding in kind by spitting in her hand and giving Nibbs a firm handshake. **

**"Hello Nibbs," She said with a grin. Nibbs gaped at her in shock. He cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back, bowing hesitantly dismissing himself. **

**The other boys who had stood in the room continued to whisper among themselves. "So, what do you think? Peter finally asked Adalae. "They seem….nice." she said, unsure what to think of them. "They sure are an odd group of boys though." "You have no idea," Peter said as he started to walk down a hallway close to where Adalae had made her unforgettable entrance. **

**Adalae watched him, wondering where he was going. She had hoped he wouldn't leave her alone to find her own way around. Peter looked over his shoulder, realizing that Adalae wasn't following. "Come on, don't you want to see your room?" he asked sarcastically. **

**Adalae rolled her eyes and, without saying a word, she caught up with him. He led her by the hand down the hallway and into a little room that was scarcely big enough for two people. At the edge of the room, hoisted atop 4 tree trunks, was a bed made from different colored feathers and a blanket made of animal fur. **

**"This is your room from now on," Peter proclaimed. Adalae looked around, "Very homey," she said pretentiously, causing Peter to chuckle. "Where do you sleep?" she asked curiously. "Across the way," he replied as he pointed back down the hall.**

**Tinkerbell appeared out of the top corner of the room. _Oh great, I have to share a room with you,_ she said irritably. "Thanks for the warm hospitality, Tink." Adalae replied sullenly. Tank flew in and landed on Adalae's shoulder as he looked around the room puzzled. _So, where am I staying?_ he asked scratching his head in confusion. "You'll be bunking with me. I'll show you," Peter directed, leaving the room. **

**Adalae inspected her new room, as she felt Tinkerbell's piercing stare penetrating through her. Finally, Adalae couldn't take it anymore, and stormed out of the room. Tinker Bell smirked with satisfaction as she crawled back into her corner. **

**Adalae walked back into the main room to find all the boys still gathered there. Curly and Nibbs were arm wrestling on the long, oak dinner table, as the twins hung upside down from their beds, while Slightly trained tootles in target practicing. _How am I ever going to fit in here?_ Adalae thought to herself. She took a deep breath and walked over to the table. **

**The twins watched as Adalae passed by them. "I bet Peter likes her," one of them whispered, as they both giggled at the thought. Adalae ignored the comment, doubting its credibility and approached Curly and Nibbs. Soon after, Nibbs slammed Curly's arm down on the surface of the table. **

**"I win, again," Nibbs taunted as he leaned over the table to smack Curly upside the head. Curly slouched in his chair, rubbing his head in frustration. "Mind if I join?" Adalae asked trying to sound courageous (because she thought that's how boys talked to each other) knowing she had to establish her respect sooner or later. Both of the boys looked up at her. "Please do," Curly encouraged and quickly jumped out of his seat. Adalae sat in his place as she set her elbow down on the table. **

**She smiled at Nibbs, "Ready to lose?" she teased. Nibbs raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you," he warned. He grabbed Adalae's hand firmly as he rested his elbow back down on the table. "But we'll see about that." he said smiling. Suddenly, he started to apply pressure, catching Adalae off guard. She was expecting someone to count to three or yell, "Go!" _Then again, boys don't give you much warning,_ she thought to herself as her arm went halfway down. **

**"And you thought I was going to lose," he said arrogantly. _And he told me not to get cocky,_ Adalae thought. "Don't' speak too soon," she cautioned as she started applying pressure, building up her strength. **

**As she got both of their arms back into the starting position, the rest of the boys, excluding Slightly, started to rally around the table. Nibbs' confident smile quickly disappeared as she wore him down. Now his arm was within inches of being slammed on the table. **

**Before Adalae could get his hand all the way down, he got a 2nd wind and started reapplying pressure again, pushing Adalae back. That wasn't going to stop her though. She sneered at his effort as she slammed his arm down on the table and raised her hands up in victory. **

**"I win," she ribbed as the rest of the boys cheered. "I can't believe Nibbs lost to a girl!" Tootles said laughing at the silly thought. "And so easily too!" Curly added. Adalae patted Nibbs' shoulder, "Good game," she said respectfully. Nibbs gave half smiled, "I have to admit that was pretty intense," he finally conceded. **

**Adalae nodded in agreement. She left the boys to their cheering and caught eye of Slightly leaning up against a wall a few feet away from the table. He was looking at her with ill-contempt and resentment. "Interesting group of boys," she said nodding in their direction. Slightly stood up straight and walked out of the room in defiance. **

**_I wonder what his problem is, _she thought as Peter walked into the room. "What's with all the commotion?" he asked curiously. Adalae smiled, "I just showed Nibbs how tough I really am," she said sarcastically. **

**Peter raised an eyebrow, "What did you do exactly?" "I beat him at arm wrestling." Peter whistled, "Wow, you're the first," he said with a wink. "I think I could get used to this place," Adelae added, looking back at the boys. Peter smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear it," he replied. "Would you like to see more of the island?" "I'd love to." **

**"So, what did you really think of the boys?" Peter asked Adalae as they walked the rest of the way to the mermaid lagoon. Adalae shrugged, "They weren't what I expected that's for sure." Peter tilted his head. "And what exactly were you expecting them to be?" "A group of immature, snobby boys with no respect," Adelae replied bluntly. **

**"Oh," Peter looked down at the ground. Adelae eventually realized she had said that harsher than she had wanted to. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" "At least they proved you wrong, right?' Peter said smiling. Adalae smiled back and nodded. **

**Finally, they arrived at a small cave. As they went inside, a cascade of water poured down from above, hitting the top of the crystal blue water** **soothingly; they had reached the lagoon. Adalae took in the beautiful sight as she smelled the salty air as she exhaled with contentment. **

**Peter smiled at his accomplishment. He quickly grabbed Adalae's hand and walked her around the shimmering cascade and into a small crescent-shaped pond. The water ran smoothly into the sea as the setting sun glistened on the surface, the orange cadence blending with the tranquil blue waters. The sight of it reminded her of a painting rather than real life. **

**"Wow," Adalae whispered taken by the beauty of the lagoon. She walked up to where the shore met the water and went to dip her feet in. The next thing she knew she was being lifted off the ground. "Peter!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Instead of answering her question, Peter set her down about ten feet away from the shoreline. **

**"You can't swim here, at all," he professed strictly. "Why not? Is the water poisonous?" Adalae retorted. Peter shook his head and looked at her quite seriously. Adelae tilted her head to the side, "How come?" she asked. **

**"The mermaids here aren't very friendly," he began. "If you even put one finger in their territory, they will attack, either turning you into one of them or having you for dinner." Adalae stared at him blankly. "You're kidding, right?" she said unconvinced. Peter shook his head again. **

**Adalae looked at the water again. As she did, a dark figure rose from under the surface and Adalae realized right then and there that it was a mermaid. Its long black hair slid straight down the front of its bare chest; its skin a pale-ish purple. It stared at Adalae with its black, soulless eyes making her shiver. The mermaid shot a menacing smile, displaying its razor sharp teeth. **

**"Let's go," Peter said, brushing his fingers gently down Adalae's arm. As she lifted off the ground she never took her eyes off of the mermaid. It continued to smile at her maliciously. Adalae didn't know why, but something was calling her to go closer to the frightening creature, but at the same time she was too afraid to. Peter flew in front of her, snapping her out of her daze. **

**"Adalae?" he said, staring at her confused. She shook her head and, for a moment, forgot where she was. When she recognized her surroundings, she looked back at Peter. "Sorry, let's go," she replied and ascended a little higher. Peter did the same, as he grabbed Adelae's hand and flew back to the hideout. **

**When they got back nighttime had already set in. Lights shined through holes of the hideout as they got to the clearing, helping them find their way. They got back inside and all was quiet, as if nobody was home. "It's a little too quiet," Peter said, as they moved into the main room. **

**The silence had remained for all of two seconds before they heard a quarrel break out in the other room. Peter and Adalae glanced at each other. _Could the boys really be fighting?_ Just then two balls of light flew up to them. _P-peter, _Tinker Bell managed to spit out as she panted heavily. "Tink, what's going on?" Peter demanded. **

**_The boys-are fighting,_ Tank replied while holding his hand over his chest. "Over what?" Adalae questioned. Both Tinker Bell and Tank shrugged as Peter looked over at Adalae. "Let's go," Peter said as he walked ahead of Adalae. She quickly followed behind him. **

**They reached the end of another hall and walked into a room filled with multiple bunks. The boys were all over the place, each one paired with someone to fight. "She's mine!" one of them yelled. "I saw her first!" "You're too ugly to have her." The only one who wasn't fighting was Slightly, who was watching with amusement from the back of the room. **

**Adalae looked at all of the boys frantically. _What do I do?_ she pondered and looked over at Peter who had anger written all over his face. "Lost Boys, stop!" he barked with a strict overtone in his voice. As soon as the words left his mouth, all of the boys froze where they were, acknowledging the presence of their leader. When they saw Peter and Adalae, they quickly let go of each other. **

**As soon as Peter ordered, "Everybody in the main room, NOW," all of the boys, except for Slightly, scrambled out of the room as quickly as possible. "You too, Slightly," Peter commanded through gritted teeth. "I wasn't fighting," Slightly retorted glaring straight at Peter. **

**"I don't care. Go now!" Peter growled. Slightly finally began to move away from the wall. Before he left the room he passed by Adalae and said vehemently, "Look at all the trouble you've caused already." **

**Adalae was so confused. First of all, Peter had dramatically changed from a crazy 14-year-old boy to a mature adult figure. Secondly, what could've caused the boys to start a fight over her now? And thirdly, how could Slightly think it was her fault!? Now Adalae was just as upset as Peter. **

**"Adalae," Peter said calmly. "I want you to go to your room while I sort this out." Adalae couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Peter, I-" "Just go," Peter snapped. "Fine," Adalae huffed as she stormed off. _He thinks he's_ _the boss of me, does he?_ Adalae thought snidely to herself as she walked down the hall and into her new room pouting. _Well, I'll show him._ **

**As she jumped onto her bed with both her arms and legs crossed while she leaned up against the wall her bed was against. She sat like that for a long time. It had been almost two hours since Peter had told her to go to her room, and he still hadn't come back. She slumped onto her bed, staring at the roots and dirt that made the ceiling. **

**As she rested there, she heard a soft voice call her name, _Adalae._ Adalae quickly sat up and surveyed the room, but nobody was around except for Tinker Bell. Adalae levitated off her bed and hovered over the little corner where Tinker Bell slept. Tinker Bell lay on her tiny bed, sleeping soundly as the light coming from her body faded in and out with her breathing. **

**Adalae drifted back to her bed as she put her head in her hands and stared back at the wall confused. _Maybe I'm going crazy,_ she thought, but then she heard the same voice call out to her again with a louder tone, _Adalae…_ **

**A sensation fell over her as she _felt_ something inside inclining her to go outside. She peered out the doorway; the darkness beckoning her to come into it. Adalae shuttered, but obeyed the sensation. As she started to get up another voice appealed to her saying, _Peter said to wait for him,_ as she started to walk out of the room, **

**However, she didn't listen. She _couldn't_ listen, even if she wanted to. Something had overpowered her will, forcing her to follow the mysterious voice. As she stepped into the hallway, out of nowhere, Peter appeared in her way. **

**He looked at her cautiously. Her face was a blank stare, her eyes showing no spark of emotion. He waved his hand in front of her face, but nothing seemed to phase her. _Push him out of the way,_ the mysterious voice told Adalae. _No!_ the other voice shot back. **

**"Adalae?" Peter uttered, snapping Adalae back to reality. "Peter, where did you come from?" Peter stared at her awkwardly. "What?" she responded defensively. Peter wanted to say something back but didn't know what to say. _She just looked so scary,_ he thought. **

**"Nothing," he finally said. "The boys have settled down for the night so everything should be fine for now." Adalae gave a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to come say goodnight," he continued. "Oh," Adalae replied. "Well then, good night." Peter began to walk away, then turned back to Adalae. **

**"I wouldn't leave the hideout after dark," he warned, "It can be pretty dangerous." "Okay," she said, understanding. Peter cleared his throat, "Good night then," he said as he quickly retreated to his room. I wonder what his problem is, Adalae thought as she pulled down the curtain that covered the doorway. She layed back on her bed, wondering how tomorrow would turn out.**

*** * ***

**Smee slowly opened the door to the Captain's quarters and peered inside. The room was pitch black except for the flicker of a candlelight at the other end of the room. In the dim light, Smee spotted the form of Captain Hook asleep in his favorite chair with an empty brown bottle dangling from his hand. **

**Smee tip-toed over to Hook and, without making a sound, took the bottle from out of his hand. Then Smee noticed a picture frame in Hook's lap. Smee picked it up, holding it closer to the light. It was a picture of a young woman. Smee recognized the woman as Hook's angel- a nickname the crew had given to her, though her real name had been Ana Willingham. She was the daughter of the governor of England, but none of them suspected her nobility at the time of meeting her. Smee put the picture back in Hook's lap as he snorted in his sleep. **

**He began to stir for a second, making Smee freeze, but then Hook continued to snore. Smee relaxed, soundly grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Hook. "Oh Cap'n, you loved her so much," Smee whispered and left Hook to his slumber.**


End file.
